Loves Dilemma
by Feltonsgirl90210
Summary: The voice sent shivers down Ginny's spine. Harry pulled her to her feet as they turned around to face the voice. Her knees went weak when she saw who was standing there... please RR XXX
1. Wedding Plans

_hello. ok this has quite a few HBP spoilers so if you havn't read the book (shame on you!) then don't read this :-( ok so basically its harry,ginny,ron and hermione coping with love and life in year7!enjoy and PWETTY PWEASE WEVIEW?;-)_

**Loves Dilemma**

Chapter 1-Wedding plans

Thump!

"Aaagh, gerroff me!"

"Someone attacking you Harry?" said a muffled voice from somewhere on Harry's right.

"I think so? Whoever it is weighs a tonne anyways!"

"Good morning to you too Harry." Although this was a completely different voice, Harry recognised it even without the smell of flowers emanating from the person that was sitting on his waist.

Even in the dim light of Ron Weasleys bedroom Harry could see the flaming red hair that belonged to Ginny Weasley! He felt something jumping around inside his stomach. He reached for his glasses from the bedside table and saw her smiling down at him! It took him about two seconds to register what he was actually looking at, Ginny Weasley in a very revealing nightgown, sitting on his waist! He looked away blushing from his neck to his hair.

He had arrived at the Weasley's two days ago, after saying an almost cheerful goodbye to the Dursley's for what he hoped would be the last time (for a while at least). It was strange, he had spent sixteen years hating her, but after saying goodbye to Aunt Petunia he felt an odd jolt in his stomach. He couldn't figure out why he might actually miss her. She hadn't changed…had she? Maybe she actually listened to Dumbledore criticising them in their own home when he turned up on the doorstep of Privet Drive last year. Whatever it was that made her treat Harry civilly had made him hug her just before he left, something he had never thought he would do! He snapped out of his reverie when he heard Ginny speaking again.

"Mum said to get up. Phlegm's in a right state downstairs. Apparently the flowers won't be at the church on time!"

"Ginny what are you on about?" Ron grunted from the next bed.

"The wedding…Bill's wedding! It's today so get up! NOW!"

Harry marvelled inwardly at just how much Ginny sounded like her mother before she jumped down onto the orange carpeted floor. She saw Harry looking at her and grinned at him unblushingly before leaving the room. Harry got up and pulled on the black suit with an emerald green tie ("I thought it would bring out the colour of your eyes Harry dear") that Mrs. Weasley had left on his trunk the previous night. He was just about to go down the stairs when he realised that Ron had fallen back to sleep. After spending five minutes trying to persuade a snoring Ron to get up, he finally left the room leaving a now annoyed Ron lying on the floor, tangled in his Chudley Cannons bed sheets.

In the immaculately cleaned kitchen Mrs. Weasley was bustling around looking annoyed and flustered. The reason for the unusual cleanliness was that the wedding reception was going to be held in the Weasley house following the ceremony. At the moment there was smoke billowing from several mis-matched pots and pans.

"Oh Harry dear, you look lovely!" Beamed Mrs. Weasley as Harry walked over to the table, pulled out one of the wooden chairs and sat down beside the kitchens two other occupants, Fred and George Weasley. Both of them wore identical black suits with identical blue ties and both of them were looking at Mrs. Weasley with identically ugly looks on their faces. They obviously did not like the dressing arrangements. Luckily Mrs. Weasley was too busy cooking the hors d'oeuvres to notice them. Harry sat quietly, listening to them going over their speeches.

Ron was sitting on the end of his bed for five minutes before realising that someone was watching him from the door. Looking up he saw that a very pretty girl wearing a tight pale blue dress was looking down at him with a frown on her face before walking over to him and sitting down next to him on the bed. Ron sat up so fast that he was sure he had cracked a rib. He couldn't help but stare transfixed at the person next to him.

"What's the matter Ron?"

He tried to say that nothing was wrong and that she looked beautiful but all that came out was a kind of strangled croak!

"The dress _is_ o.k., isn't it? Because I wasn't sure if this colour would go with my hair or my shoes or Ginny's dress or the decorations or the flowers or, or, or the…,"Ron suddenly found his voice (which was hiding around his ankles since the girl walked into the room)!

"Hermione you look stunning," then as though he had just realized what he had said, it was his turn to stutter "I…er… mean yu,yu,you always…er… sound, I mean _look_…"

"Thanks Ron", she replied before flashing him a dazzling smile. "You look decent too. But …er... you've…er…"

"What? I am wearing pants am I? Because yesterday was _not_ my fault! You should have knocked and anyway by the look on your face you didn't seem too disappointed!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare insinuate that I in any way enjoyed seeing your…er…er…," Hermione decided to give up at the look on Ron's face as he laughed at her and instead hit him playfully on the arm.

"Well were you very disappointed to see 'it' or could you not stop thinking about it for hours after? If I can recall correctly you did not leave the room until after I had put on pants and by the look on your face you obviously didn't even want them on!"

"Oh yes Ron, I confess, I love you and want to see you naked and I only came in here in the hope of catching you in the same situation. A ha, a ha, a ha! I just wanted to tell you that your shirt's on backwards. Though I have_ no_ idea how you managed to do that? And come _on_ or your mum will _kill_ us! She's in a right state downstairs trying to get everything done!"

Harry look up from the front pew in the church to see Ginny smiling nervously down at him. He was sure that something back flipped inside his stomach. Damn, he couldn't stand to look up at her and not have her. He knew it was safer to not get any more involved with her than he already was, but deep down he seriously regretted having to stop seeing her. He could never forget how he felt when he could hold her close to him. He seriously thought that he loved Ginny. Why did he keep thinking about the last few weeks? Just for one day could he enjoy himself and forget about what happened in the astronomy tower. Would he ever be able to erase the memory of Dumbledore's pleading words with Snape just before he died?

"You may now kiss the bride." The voice sounded about a mile away, but as Harry looked up it was to see Fleur and Bill leaning in to kiss one another. Bill's face now had many scars but he was recognizable at least. Behind him he heard someone sniffing and on turning around he saw Mrs. Weasley with tears running down her face but she was smiling at the same time. Next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat Lupin and Tonks. Tonk's hair was its trademark pink colour. To Harry's delight they were holding hands. At least some people were allowed some level of happiness and if any one deserved to be happy it was Remus Lupin.

Harry looked up at Fleur and Bill again. Fleur (as usual) looked stunning in a tight, flowing, silk, white wedding gown. They all had to dress in muggle clothes because Fleur and Bill had decided to have a muggle wedding ceremony.

Ginny followed Fleur down the church half an hour later. They had finally decided that they had enough pictures to last them a lifetime. Standing for wedding pictures (especially when you're a bridesmaid) is no mean feat! Ginny looked at Harry who was standing beside her. He smiled reassuringly at her. He looked so cute wearing a muggle suit. It was killing her not to be with the person who she had thought so long about. She would never admit that to Harry though because she knew he couldn't stand the guilt. But it just _wasn't _fair! They had finally gotten together after years of hoping but for _her safety _everything had to stop. She knew that Harry was right but it still just _wasn't fair_!

Maybe she could dance with him later and talk to him about everything. Oh, shit!

"_Not_ more pictures, _please _Fleur? I don't think my jaw could stand anymore!"

"Oh you are beeing so silly Ginny. Come 'ere. You and 'Arry must stand beeside eech uzzer. Gabrielle, you stand next to Fred and George. 'Zer! I 'sink we are now ready. Bill are you now ready? Bien!

Hermione didn't think that the ceremony could have been any better because nothing had gone wrong (thankfully!). Standing out in the hall she could hear the music playing in the garden, which was beautifully decorated for the wedding. She was just debating whether or not to ask Ron to dance when two people apparated about three feet away from where she was standing. Jumping around in alarm, her jaw dropped when she saw who was standing there…

"Percy! What are you doing here? Does Bill know that you're here? Do you're parents know? Were you even invited?"

"Of course I was invited Hermione!" He replied rather impatiently causing Hermione to scowl at him in annoyance. "But as for the question-does anyone else know? I am afraid the answer is no they don't! And quite frankly I am pleased that they don't know yet as it gives me time to get ready to speak to them again… that is if they'll forgive everything that I have done to them." he finished rather lamely.

"Well…er... Percy… Oh Penelope you're here too, you look lovely by the way" Hermione said quickly.

"Thanks Hermione. You look great too! I've been spending ages trying to get him to say sorry to his parents. Percy" she said turning to face him "you really need them. If anything happened to any of them, just think how horrible you would feel knowing that you had spent the last few years not speaking to them or making up for time lost".

"I agree with Penelope, Percy. They may not forgive you right away but I'm sure if you gave them time…"

"A few years, you mean." He interrupted sadly.

At this Ron came into the hall and looked at Hermione nervously. It took him a few seconds to notice that one of his older brothers and his girlfriend were standing right behind him.

"…Er…Hermione…er…would you…er…like to…er…PERCY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING HERE? IN THIS HOUSE…ON BILLS WEDDING DAY!"

"Ron calm down! I just came to say that…"

"Save it Percy for someone who'll actually care about what you're going to say! Come on Hermione." And grabbing her hand he led her up the stairs to his room leaving a very disappointed Percy in his wake.

When they reached his room he let go of her hand and sat down on his bed breathing heavily.

"Ron…are you ok…?" Hermione said tentatively, still feeling flushed from when he grabbed her hand. She was also sure that he was going to ask her something important before he spotted Percy standing behind him. Damn!

"Ya, I spose. Listen, sorry I grabbed your hand like that, well…its just that I wanted to…er…ask you something, but, well…er…you know, Percy kind of ended up there, so…erm…well, I had to take you somewhere else to ask you, well, its ok if you don't want to, I was just wondering…erm…well…er…_damn this is hard_" he added more to himself than Hermione, "whether you'd like to…er…gooutwime?" the words stumbled out of his mouth while he was turning redder and redder.

Blushing furiously Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. To Ron's utter amazement she started giggling!

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that no one can fight like us and now you've just asked me out! _And_ you actually thought that there was a chance that I'd say no! Wait! There's just one thing!"

"What? I have to wear pants all day?"

"Well I wouldn't say _all _day! But what I meant was that I don't have to call you… '_Won Won'_ … do I? She said with a grin spreading across her face.

"Ah you wouldn't call me 'Won Won', well then I'm afraid I can never speak to you again!" then he leaned over and kissed her. The only thing that was going through both of their heads (apart from the fire works) was FINALLY!

A/N- Ok so what did ya think? Please please _PLEASE _review 'cause this is my first ever fan fic and I'm not sure whether to continue it or not? Please let me know if I could do anything better or even if you just want to say hello. If you don't review I will set my fluffypink hippo Henrietta after you! You have been warned! ;-) xxx


	2. Annoying Noises

**(A/N):** oh my god it has taken me ages to update and I am so sorry but its not easy to write when you're babysitting 25 kids every day when they're all under 9! Not an easy job! Anywho, again I'm really sorry and i hope this chapter is alright because it took me ages to actually write it. I knew what I wanted to do I just didn't know how I would write it! Thanks so much to everyone who read my story and reviewed it, added it to their fav.stories page or to their story alert page! It was all very much appreciated! xxx ;-)

**Disclaimer-** I obviously don't own anything because if I did I wouldn't be writing this, I would be lounging around a massive house drinking champagne and spending my millions on stupid things (like food)! Damning the stupid disclaimer and everything that goes with it to an eternity of babysitting kids! Te he…poke!

**Chapter 2- Annoying Noises**

It was some time before Ron and Hermione finally (and quite reluctantly on Ron's part) broke apart. Both of them were flushing furiously and grinning stupidly. They glanced nervously at each other before Hermione spoke.

"Do you…do you…know when Harry is planning on leaving?"

"Ya, last night he said in about three days, so I guess now it would be two. Hey did you hear that?".He turned towards the door looking for the source of the noise.

"Hear what?"

"That noise…it was weird…?

* * *

" Ron said uncertainly.

"It was probably just nothing." Hermione said impatiently. "So…are you still sure about leaving? I mean…" she added hastily at the look on Ron's face, "…I'd follow Harry anywhere, but…but…what about my parents and Ginny and your family and…and…oh everyone…what will they all think? I mean Ginny will be _furious _when she finds out, _surely_ Harry knows that…doesn't he?

"Hey speaking of Ginny, have you talked to her lately? I mean, she hasn't been as annoying as she usually is, she's actually been very quiet since her and Harry broke up. You don't think she'd do anything stupid do you?" Hermione knew that he was changing the subject on purpose but she had to agree with him, Ginny really wasn't herself the past few weeks.

"I'm not really sure what she'd do?" she added tentatively, as she didn't want to voice her opinions of what Ginny would do to keep Harry. "Harry seems pretty weird about the whole thing too. He's constantly glancing over at her when she's not looking. It's really killing him. Have you noticed how he acts around us now? He seems very distant, well I guess he would be after what just happened at school but he _knows_ he can talk to…" Hermione stopped talking suddenly and looked over towards the slightly open door. Someone had just sneezed from behind it which meant that they had been listening in on the entire conversation.

"Ok you can't say you didn't hear that because it was definitely something." Ron said in a loud whisper. Hermione walked over to the door but when she looked out into the narrow hallway there was no one around. She went back in and sat back down beside Ron with an anxious look on her face.

"If anyone knows that we're leaving they'll try and stop us Ron!"

* * *

The morning after Bill and Fleur's wedding dawned bright and cool. It was well past midday before Harry decided to drag himself out from under the warm covers to walk into the bathroom to take a shower. This woke him up fully and when he went down to the kitchen half an hour later he was in a good mood. Ginny smiled at him as he sat down to eat his breakfast but it looked forced. She looked as though she had been crying, or maybe she was just tired, either way her eyes were red and puffy.

"Morning Harry. Do you want to go for a walk or something after this? It's just that I need to tell you something. And its kind of important."

"Sure Ginny. Is something wrong?" Harry said. Harry was still unsure whether or not he wanted to tell Ginny about them leaving. He knew that she would try everything in her power to go with them if she knew, but Harry still felt guilty about the thought of leaving her without saying goodbye.

They finished their breakfast in silence and then walked, side by side out into the garden, through the crooked red gate at the end and down the winding road that led to the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole. The previous year Harry had made a promise to Dumbledore that he wouldn't wander off while at The Burrow, but he was just going for a walk with Ginny so it couldn't be counted as wandering off. Could it?

They walked in silence all the way down to the village and Harry (who had never been there before) let Ginny lead the way. He wasn't quite sure where she was walking to, but he found out a few seconds later. She had brought him to a small park on the edge of the village which had a tiny pond in the middle. The red paint was peeling off the park benches scattered around it. There was an old fashioned rusting bridge going across the length of the pond, which had ivy and moss crawling along the bars that held it up. The few ducks that were swimming in the pond eyed them warily for a minute before choosing to ignore them completely. They walked over to a bench that was right in front of the pond and sat down.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them eager to break the awkward silence. It was Ginny who spoke first though her voice was barely audible and shaking as she did so. Harry was really starting to worry about what was coming.

"Ok Harry, I know you told me it was over between us because you think…Vol…You Know Who might try and use me or hurt me but, well, the thing is…"Ginny was steadily turning redder and purposefully avoiding Harry's gaze. Harry couldn't help but notice the way that the sun reflected off her hair turning it all different colours every time she moved her head.

"…the thing is Harry…I…I..." her voiced dropped to just above a whisper and Harry had to lean in to hear her. As he leaned in he could smell that faint smell of flowers that was forever present around Ginny. It was one of the things he loved about her. The smell that reminded him of The Burrow. The place he had begun to think of as 'home'.

"I love you Ginny," he had said suddenly without thinking. He glanced at Ginny's face and saw that it was frozen in shock.

"Wha-what did you say?" she managed to say back to him, her face still glazed over.

"I said I love you Ginevra Weasley. Even if we can't be together you still have to know that I really do love you more than anything else. There are a lot of things I haven't told you that I should have told you ages ago, but I s'pose now is as good a time as any."

"Harry the reason I asked you to go for a walk was to tell you that last night I heard Ron and Hermione talking…and…and they were saying that…"

"What were they saying Ginny?" Harry asked gently though he thought he had a faint idea what was coming by the look of pale determination on Ginny's face.

"They said you would be leaving..." The words tumbled out of her mouth as she continued. "…and Harry, I don't care what you say, but I'm going with you. You should have realised by now Harry that you're not escaping from me that easily because…because…I love you too Harry…and if anything were to happen to you I…i…" she stopped, not knowing what to say to Harry next. So instead she just she just leaned over to him and kissed him softly on the lips, unsure of how he would react to it after all that had happened. But to her delight he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him to continue what she had started. For the first time since Dumbledore's murder, Harry felt happy.

Suddenly, from somewhere just behind them came a loud popping noise causing both of them to jump around in alarm. Harry reached instinctively to his pocket for his invisibility cloak but it wasn't there. He had left it in his trunk back at the Burrow.

"Did someone just disapparate from behind us?" said Ginny's worried voice to Harry.

Then a woman's voice spoke.

"No you stupid little girl, they apparated right behind you!"

The voice sent shivers down Ginny's back. It sounded just as cold as ice felt. Harry pulled her to her feet as they turned around to face the source of the voice. Her knees went weak when she saw who was standing there…

**A/N: **ok so I finally finished it (even though it isn't very long). Sorry about the cliff hanger. Guess who was standing behind Please tell me what you thought about it. And thank you soooooo much to all my wonderful reviewers. I'm so sorry about any spelling mistakes that I had in the last chapter. I wanted to fix them but I couldn't figure out how! Anyway, please read and review "Plumdark Sky" by garylovespickles because it's a brilliant story! Thanks again and until next time REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWPLEASE!

X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#


	3. Birthday Surprises

**Eeeeeeek!(high pitched squeal) I actually finished another chapter! Yay me! Ok have to say thanks to anyone who reviewed because if it wasn't for people actually reading my story (AND REVIEWING) I wouldn't continue, SO THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Hugs and kisses for everyone! **

**Disclaimer- don' own nothin'! nuff said!  stupid, stupid, stupid disclaimer! Damn, it won't go through the paper shredder 'cause it doesn't have any visible form! SHITucki mushrooms!**

**CHAPTER 3-BIRTHDAY SURPRISES**

Harry quickly recovered from the shock of someone suddenly apparating behind him and pulling out his wand, he roughly shoved Ginny behind him as two more figures apparated either side of the first person.

"Alecto I told you to wait 'til I counted to four!" one of the voices shouted to a lumpy hooded figure on their left. Harry recognised the voice immediately though Ginny did not. The voice belonged to Amycus. The last time Harry had seen either of them was the night that Dumbledore was murdered. His fear was quickly lost as a new emotion took its place…anger. He knew exactly what he had to do.

"STUPEFY!" he roared, just as the attention of the three Death Eaters was brought back to him. He had hit Amycus and, after removing herself from behind Harry, Ginny had hit Alecto. The last hooded figure swore swiftly under their breath before looking from Harry to Ginny in turn. Harry knew that voice all too well. The figure standing in front of him was visibly shaking.

Harry ducked as a jet of red light was shot his way, but it was unnecessary as the spell was sent too far to his left. He couldn't see where Ginny had gone. His fear was mounting until Ginny screamed a spell that Harry didn't recognise which caused their foe to scream in agony as they were thrown into the air, landing on the ground with a thud. When Harry recovered himself he saw Ginny standing over a lump on the ground with a look of fury on her face. Harry knew that something was wrong…very wrong.

Although there was no wind her hair was blowing as though she was caught in a storm. Harry could actually see fire dancing in her eyes. With a sweep of her hand she blew the hood of the Death Eater back from their face and screamed with laughter as she saw the pale pointed face of Draco Malfoy gaping up at her, looking terrified. His wand was lifted into the air and floated, tauntingly, in front of his face before bursting into flames, with the ashes being swept away by the wind that was now blowing around Ginny.

Harry watched all of this in fascination before sprinting over to and grabbing her by the shoulders. He felt her fall as she fainted and just managed to catch her. He quickly stunned Draco, and re-stunned Alecto and Amycus. Just in case…

He thought he could hear screaming. Was someone calling his name? Holding his wand as best he could while still holding Ginny, he looked to his left, back towards the entrance of the deserted park. There was no one there. Then a thought came to him. He needed to get people to notice that he was here, but he also needed the _right_ people to notice him. He was thinking back to when he arrived at Hogwarts last September…

"Expecto Patronum!"

**(A/N): ok, ok, I know it's not very long but I thought it was appropriate to end here. Ooh I've given you all things to think about! But I'm not going to tell you what those things are…Te he, this is so much fun:p **

**Ok you see that little button down at the bottom of your screen, yes it's the one that says 'submit review', well go on ahead and push it, you know you want to… ;p**

**Ok, and thanks a mill, to all who reviewed, I really appreciate every single one! ;-) I absolutely love reading reviews! Hint, hint…..!**

**I need help with this so please answer this question. Does anyone know if Alecto and Amycus (from the HBP) have last names? Pretty stupid question but it's been bugging me. **

**Tell me what you think of my little twisty thing, you know, where you so obviously thought Bellatrix Black was going to be behind H and G? Have to admit that I thought of her first though…te he…poke! ;p**

**So until next time….**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWPLEASE! ;-)**


	4. CRUCIO

**yaaaa! another chapter is finally finished!ok thanks a million to;_Garylovespickles, Serena Tasneem, angel6 aka trinigyal, spire-roxie(A/N:did u change your name?), griffin14, mlpbuttons, ChristLanaGilmore14_** AND**_ Fallen-Angel189 _**for reading and reviewing my story! hugs and kisses for everyone! whoever reviews my next chapter will get a million imaginary chocolate chip cookies! ;P bye for now then! tehe ;P

**Disclaimer-ack you know it all already! stupid, mean disclaimer! it doesn't die! might try shoving it down a toilet...hmm...thats always fun...**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4- CRUCIO**

Harsh, ragged breathing rippled through the frosty silence in the dark stuffy room. The occupants of the room stood nervously facing the wooden door in the corner. The damp, dark walls made the single flickering candle in the chandelier look very inviting. But none of them dared move closer to it. Instead they stood in a crooked circle, leaving gaps every so often, as though some people were not present. Their hoods were drawn up above their heads and some of them began to twitch nervously, though their eyes never left the door. They were straining their ears in the hope of hearing what was going on behind the closed door…

"This is most disappointing Severus, most disappointing indeed. Are you trying to tell me that none of them returned?"

Severus Snape began to subconsciously pull down the sleeve of his left arm while looking at the floor. After waiting for a few seconds he decided it best to answer quickly.

"Yes, my Lord."

"And now I am left to assume that Potter has taken them all?"

"-Ye-Yes my Lord." Snape managed to stutter.

"And do you know how this happened?"

"Actually my Lord…nobody knows what happened" Snape said tentatively, the fear now evident in his voice causing Voldemort to sneer unpleasantly. "bu-but it was entirely Amycus's fault, for he did not inform anyone what they were intending to do and if I had known they were going to take Draco with them I would have questioned them furth-"

"oh shut up Severus!" Voldemort cut across him viciously. "I have heard enough excuses. Because of your insolence we have lost Draco. This leaves us with more problems than I would like to handle. Fortunately the Order of the Phoenix does not know about any of these…yet, which is why Draco must be returned immediately. I am not sure how loyal he will be towards us when offered protection."

Snape was quite surprised by what Voldemort had just said. Why was Draco so important? And what was it that Voldemort not telling him? He was sure that he would be trusted with this information soon enough though.

"Severus," Voldemort snapped with a hungry gleam in his eyes. "you seem to have forgotten why I entrusted you with looking after Draco. I thought I could trust you with keeping him where no one would be able to mislead him. But now it seems like I have to remind you what happens when you cannot follow simple orders."

Snapes' eyes went wide with horror. "M-my Lord, please…no!"

"CRUCIO!"

The occupants standing outside the room jumped in fright as a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the silence, causing spiders to fall from the chandelier.

* * *

(A/N): **ok another chapter is finished! Yaaaaa! I know it's really short again (sorry spire-roxie ;-( )but I'm not great at writing so it takes me ages to put everything on paper/computer! I had also written more but the stupid computer DELETED it! ACK! **

**If anyone wants me to read and review their stories please let me know and I will. But they have to be from Harry potter and they have to be in English! ;P and if anyone wants me to mention them or their stories at the end of my chapters, I will if you ask.**

**Thanks again to all who reviewed! I love getting reviews…hint...hint!**

**till next time you could occupy yourselves by reviewing my story? just think of all those imaginary cookies... tehe poke! ;P bu bye and REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEXXXXXX**


	5. Precious Memories

**Hello everyone…again. Blah di blah. Read and review! Xxx**

**DISCLAIMER- Yes Ms./Mrs. Rowling that tea really is lovely, and oh really, I couldn't possibly, well if you're sure…then of course I'll take the whole Harry Potter lark off your hands! Don't worry about a thing, I suppose I should give you a bit of money for it though…No…well then thank you, I mean Harry Potter isn't that important really…YA RIGHT!(don't shoot me PLEASE, this is only my idea of a perfect disclaimer!)**

**CHAPTER 5-PRECIOUS MEMORIES**

"Harry…harry…oh Harry, can you hear me?" Mrs. Weasley's terrified screams were barely heard over Harry's yells of anguish. For the last minute he had been rolling around on the floor clutching his scar as though he was trying to stop it from ripping open.

"He can't hear us mum," Ron whispered. "He can't hear any of us."

* * *

Ginny's eyes flickered open. She looked up and saw the pale blue ceiling of her bedroom. "That's funny" she thought to herself, "I could have sworn I was at the park a minute ago, talking to Har… wait a minute…?"

Ginny flew down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen to see Hermione along with the entire Weasley family (minus Percy) standing around a screaming Harry. Without thinking she ran over and lay down beside Harry. She grabbed his face, causing Mrs. Weasley to shout even louder, and pressed her mouth to his. She didn't know why she was doing this but it just felt right. She concentrated extremely hard on forcing herself into Harry's mind.

"**_HARRY"_** her own voice was screaming inside her head as she began to feel the pain that harry was in. Then she began to see the blurred outline of two figures. One of them was huddled up on the ground, clearly screaming at the top of his lungs. The other was standing up laughing at the figure on the ground and at the same time pointing a wand at him. With every passing second her vision was becoming clearer although the pain was becoming more intense. Her head felt like it was on fire but this made her try even harder to control Harry's mind.

With a crack like a whip, a jet of silver light, so bright it was almost blinding, surrounded Harry and Ginny. At last she felt the pain slipping away. She could see a shape in front of her but couldn't make out who it was. Suddenly she could hear harry talking to her. But how could he be talking to her? Their lips were still locked together.

"**_Hey Gin. What are you doing in here?"_**

"**_WHAT? What am I doing in where?"_** But before Harry could answer Ginny felt her shoulders being pulled roughly upwards.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron demanded of her the moment she was upright.

"Why were you trying to kiss Harry while he was in pain? And what the hell was with the big silver light and-"

"Oh shut up for a minute Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Ginny, are you all right? You looked like you were in a lot of pain."

"Ya I'm alright…I think?" she finished uncertainly, "Harry…what just happened?" she said looking down at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm not exactly sure…but whatever it was, it was weird!"

"Oh H-harry dear, I w-was so w-worried." Mrs. Weasley sobbed as she pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine but I think I'll just lie down for a while if that's ok with you?"

"Of course it's alright dear. You go on up to Ron's room and lay down." Mrs. Weasley replied while drying her face on a tissue. "And the rest of you are to be quiet and-" Mrs Weasley looked at Ginny as if she only just noticed her. "-GET BACK UP TO BED GINNY!" she roared, causing everyone else in the room to jump in fright.

* * *

Ginny walked up the stairs to her room with Harry just behind her. When they reached the door to her room they both walked quietly inside and closed the door. Harry took out his wand locked the door and put a silencing charm on the walls before he turned to Ginny who was now sitting on the bed. She was looking at him with a look of mingled curiosity and fear. She was not looking forward to whatever it was that Harry was about to tell her. The last thing she remembered was watching Draco shoot a spell at Harry and suddenly feeling extremely…extremely…weird?

"Ginny, what happened when we were back at the park?"

"I was kind of hoping that you'd be able to tell me that. After Draco shot a spell at you I kind of felt odd, like…like…"

"Like what Gin?" Harry asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"Like I had to do everything I could to stop him." Ginny said all this as her embarrassment began to show on her face. She glanced up at Harry, and saw that his cheeks were rather flushed.

"Bu-but Ginny, there was something different about you. Like the fact that you performed magic by moving your hand and the way that there was fire in your eyes an-and right there, in your kitchen, when Voldemort re-opened the connection between us, I could hear you in my head. You were calling my name and the harder I tried to listen to you seemed to lessen the pain, until I was able to see you and talk to you…in my head!"

"You mean that when I didn't know where I was, was when I was actually inside your head, like legilimency?"

"That was what it felt like. But why were you…erm…for want of a better word…kissing me?"

"I don't know. I just kind of knew what to do, without knowing how I knew? Wait a sec, let me just try something. Close your eyes and concentrate on trying to hear my voice. Ok go!" They both shut their eyes and scrunched up their faces in concentration. Ginny thought she could make out a blurry blob in front of her but just thought she was imagining it. Instead she forced all of her energy into getting inside Harry's mind.

"_**Harry can you hear me?"**_

"_**Hey Gin. This is pretty weird innit?"**_

"AAAHHHH!" Ginny fell off the edge of the bed in shock and landed with a flump on the floor. Harry reached down and, taking her hand, lifted her back onto the bed.

"Harry-" Ginny began tentatively. "-why can we see into each others minds? Because this is really _weird_! And that's the second time you called me 'Gin'." she added smiling. "Not that there is anything wrong with that though!" she finished, as she watched the heat rise in Harry's face. She loved being the person that made him blush.

"I think I should…er…go and rest."

"Wait! There was something I was supposed to give you this morning, but…well…that whole…_thing_ happened. So…well…here. Happy Birthday!" she said as she handed him a square picture frame with a portrait of two people in it. It looked as though it was drawn by Ginny. Harry looked at the people in the picture and smiled, while Ginny's face went redder and redder. It was Harry with his arms around Ginny's shoulders.

Harry couldn't believe that he had forgotten it was his 17th Birthday. Well, he had been a bit preoccupied this morning. He had told Ginny that he loved her. Oh, and he had been ambushed by three death eaters! And now he could use magic…legally.

"So…do you like it?" Ginny asked shyly. "I mean, well, i know it's kind of stupid but I wasn't able to aff… I mean, I couldn't find anything I thought you might like."

"Ginny, it's perfect!" He leaned and kissed her, taking her completely by surprise.

* * *

Harry woke up in Ron's room two hours later. Feeling fully rested he made his way down the stairs. He paused at Ginny's door and pushed it open, but she wasn't in there so he continued on down to the kitchen. As he pushed the door open a roar of sound greeted him. People jumped out at him from all angles screaming-

"**SURPRISE!"**

Coloured streamers covered the ceiling, while food and drinks were scattered over the magically expanded kitchen table. Presents of all shapes and sizes were shoved roughly into his hands. As soon as his arms were so full of presents that he nearly collapsed, a cake covered in green ice and candles was levitated into the kitchen by a mischievous looking Fred, while George walked in behind him grinning. There were so many candles covering it that Harry barely spotted the miniscule writing that was squished into a corner of the square cake. Looking at it closer he saw that it read-

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY"**_

After handing his presents to a beaming Mrs. Weasley, Harry went to stand in front of the cake.

"Go on mate, hurry up and blow them out. Some of us would like to eat some cake sometime today." Ron said impatiently.

"Sometime soon, you'll regret those words." said George smirking.

Harry blew at the candles, but for some strange reason Fred and George moved backwards. Harry found out why two seconds later. As soon as all the candles were blown out the cake exploded! Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny all screamed as cake hit them in the face. Fred and George burst out laughing and fled from the kitchen, but they didn't get very far.

"ACCIO FRED AND GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Harry blinked the cake out of his eyes and wiped his face. He looked at the occupants around the kitchen and laughed. They were all covered in cake.

"Oi! Fred, George…" he said turning towards the twins. "…Thanks."

"Everyone…garden…NOW! Oh no, you two are waiting in here! And, YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS ENTIRE KITCHEN!"

"But Mum…" Fred whined. "Harry liked it, didn't you Harry?"

"Uuhh…er…Ron, have I gotten rid of all the cake from my hair?" Harry said quickly trying not to laugh as he looked at Ron, who looked like he was having a fit because he was laughing so hard.

"AND YOU WON'T BE USING ANY MAGIC TO CLEAN IT UP EITHER!" Mrs. Weasley continued. At this point Ron had fallen onto the floor clutching his sides while Fred and George groaned loudly.

As everyone made their way into the garden Fred grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him aside.

"Hey, come on little bro. Couldn't you and Harry, just, you know, do it with magic and we'd be outta here in no time."

"This really reminds me of last year when I asked you to help me and Harry to peel Brussels-sprouts. What was it you said to me…oh ya, it was something along the lines of muggle-work being "character-building".

"You little-" George began angrily.

"GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Come on Harry, you still have to open all your presents." Ron said turning a snort of laughter into a very unconvincing cough.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley carrying her family's clock outside with her. Everyone stopped talking when Mrs. Weasley approached them. Bill had conjured up a large table out of thin air and everyone sat down around it. Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley placed the clock on the table so everyone could see it. Then she turned to face harry and said-

"Harry dear, there was a reason why we found you so quickly, aided by your magnificent Patronus of course, but…well, it was part of your birthday present, I suppose, and it told us you were in trouble, and…so…here it is…" She showed him the face of the Weasley clock and as he looked at it, he saw that it wasn't exactly as it used to be. Now, there was a picture of someone with messy, raven coloured hair, clearly visible among all the smiling red-heads. Harry looked at the picture of himself on the clock and then looked up at the Weasley family, who were all looking at him nervously, wondering whether or not he would like their surprise. Their subconscious questions were answered a second later when Harry reached out and hugged Mrs. Weasley. Tears practically poured from her eyes. Harry had no idea how to express his gratitude towards everyone so he just hoped the look on his face explained it – because whatever he managed to say definitely wouldn't.

"Thank you so much. This is far more important to me than anything that I have ever been given…and…er…I don't really know how to say how grateful I am to you all, but I'll try…so…thank you all so much…again."

Harry spent the following half an hour opening presents. Mrs. Weasley had made harry an enormous currant cake, Hermione had bought him an actual flying snitch to practice with, and Ron had given him a small Chudley Cannons figurine. Professor Lupin gave him a book called "Quidditch Teams of the World" and Hagrid had made him a small wooden model of Buckbeak (a.k.a Witherwings), the Hippogriff that used to belong to Harry's godfather, Sirius. After Harry had thanked everyone and been hugged Mrs. Weasley numerous times, Mr. Weasley took him aside and handed him an envelope.

"This arrived by owl this morning, and it was addressed to you. I would have given it to you this morning but…well…you weren't there when it arrived."

Harry looked at the back of the envelope and saw familiar, loopy, green writing that read-

"**_This envelope contains the Will of Albus, Percival, Wulfric, Brian, Dumbledore._**

**_And it is one of my last requests that this Will be opened by Harry James Potter only."_**

Harry stared, open-mouthed at the words that he had just read. He swore under his breath, hoping that Mr. Weasley hadn't heard him.

"Bu-but Mr. Weasley, why does he want me to be the only one to open it?" he asked quietly.

"I think I've got a fair idea Harry. I think he might have something he wants to tell you, possibly something that only you would understand." He replied with a confused look on his face that greatly resembled Ron.

"I'm not sure Albus would want anyone to be with you while you read it, so I'll leave you alone for a while. You could take a walk if you want, but be careful. Molly would be after my skin if anything else happened to you today, and if she found out it was me who told you to go. If you want anyone, just yell."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley." Harry said. Then Mr. Weasley walked back to everyone while Harry began walking towards the Weasley's front gate. He decided that instead of going for a walk, he'd just sit behind the wall. So, after sitting down, he wasn't able to bring himself to open the letter. He was afraid of what he would read, and also how it would affect him. He sat staring at it for a minute before his curiosity won over his fear. He slowly broke the seal of the envelope and began reading-

_**Dear Harry**_

**_If you are reading this then I am obviously not with you anymore. If this is the case, I must have died during our mission together or shortly afterwards. The only reason I know this is because I was constantly updating my will according to the information I had acquired. First of all I must tell you, please try not to grieve over my death as it insignificant in the terrible task you must complete. Secondly I must tell you that this is not the last time you will be hearing from me, but you will hear more about that in a moment. And thirdly, I have a surprise for your birthday. I will be giving you something of great importance. You will find out what this is as soon as you finish reading my…letter. _**

_**Now, about this Will business. **_

**_I, Albus, Percival, Wulfric, Brian, Dumbledore, being of sound mind and sound body am leaving everything I possess to Mr. Harry, James, Potter. _**

**_It is my wish that Ms. Minerva, Alowishes, McGonagall, replaces me as principal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Good luck to you Minerva._**

_**It is also my wish that Mr. Alastor, David, Moony (a.k.a Mad-eye Moody) replaces me as Head of The Order of the Phoenix. Good luck to you also Alastor.**_

_**Glad all that's over with.**_

_**Ok Harry, I have already told you that this shall not be the last time that you will be hearing from me. The reason I am saying this is because, you may have forgotten about the portrait in my office? Well, my portrait is not there just for decoration. I knew that one day I would die, so I decided to 'go', prepared. I have left enough of my personality in my portrait (which is something I have been working on for years) to be exactly like my old self (apart from the whole walking and fighting thing).**_

**_Now what I suggest you do is; remove my portrait from my office and shrink it, then you may carry it with you wherever you decide to travel to. _**

**_I am assuming that you have already decided that you do not wish to return to Hogwarts to complete your final year of education, _**"(How the hell did he just assume that?)"**_, but I am offering you this advice and it is up to you to decide whether you want to take it or not. If you go back and complete your final year at Hogwarts then you may pick up many useful spells and also perfect non-verbal magic. The use of non-verbal magic is essential as it may help you against Tom. Also, if you return to school, I am sure that Minerva will give you permission to leave the school whenever the need arises. I am also quite sure she will allow…shall we say…certain students to accompany you on such misadventures. I will say no more about this matter._**

_**Now I told you that I have a present for you so let me give you some advice about it-**_

_**You may name it whatever you wish.**_

**_Whatever equipment you need, can be found in my office, and as all of my equipment is a part of my possessions, they are now yours anyway. You will understand what I mean about this in a few moments._**

_**Use it well…**_

**_Harry for the last six years I have looked upon you like a grandfather would a favourite grandson, so please try and look after yourself, and those you love. And also please tell everyone I said Good-bye and Good-luck in the future. _**

_**I will never truly have left you if you are still loyal towards me. Never forget that.**_

**_I hope that some form of me shall be talking to you soon. _**

_**Forever in memory**_

**_Professor Albus Dumbledore_**

_**P.S. And always remember "Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber and Tweak!"**_

Harry quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve before jumping in alarm. Dark ashes were pouring out of the empty envelope that had just begun to float a couple of inches above the ground. It only took a matter of seconds for the envelope to completely empty itself of the ashes which Harry had continued to watch, burning with curiosity.

"Why would Dumbledore give me ashes…AAGH!" Harry yelled in alarm and jumped so high he hit his head off a stone in the wall. Cursing furiously under his breath, Harry looked down at the…thing…that had caused him to hurt his head. Well at least now he understood everything Dumbledore had mentioned about…it…in his Will.

"But how did he manage to get one?"

Harry reached down and took the tiny, shrivelled, wrinkly phoenix into his arms. He knew it wasn't Fawkes, because Fawkes had disappeared when Dumbledore died. Wait, Dumbledore! Harry was going to be able to talk to Dumbledore again. His portrait. Why didn't he think of it before? He had gone into Dumbledore's office after he had died and had even seen the portrait. Well, he could worry about that later. What would he call his phoenix? Then it seemed completely obvious-

"Hey Fawkes. I'm not sure how Hedwig will take to you, but she'll get used to it, I think?"

Harry walked back into the Weasley's garden half an hour later to hear Mrs. Weasley and Bill having the same old argument with Fleur trying to get a word in every few seconds.

"Bill dear, will you just let me trim the edges a bit. It looks like you've got feathers in your hair."

"Mum, I told you already, these _are_ feathers…not sure what their off though."

"I sink zey look vairy sexy! Don't you agree?" Fleur said, while twirling a strand of Bills hair around her baby finger in a seductive manner, causing a furious looking Mrs. Weasley to blush scarlet and turn to Fred and George who were flicking peas at Ron and Hermione.

Harry decided that instead of telling everyone about Dumbledore's Will at the moment, he would wait until tomorrow and just enjoy a peaceful evening in the company of his family and closest friends.

"OI HARRY! Who gave you the wrinkly, grey hand-bag?" Fred said loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear.

"Oh my God!" squealed Hermione in a high pitched voice. "That's not a bag, THAT'S A PHOENIX!"

* * *

**(A/N): **OHMYGAWD! This is the longest chapter yet! Yaaaaa! Go me!

Ok so now I have to thank all my excellent reviewers!thankyou to-GaryLovesPickles, angel6 aka trinigal, Brianna, Baby Huey, gryffindor-girl12, milygo, a friend(**_A/N _**?),KRB91. Thank you **_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

much to everyone! Hugs and kisses for everyone, and everyone gets a cookie! ;p

Ok now all anyone who reads this has to do is just press that pretty box in the corner, yes of course the one that says "submit review"! and submit a review! Simple as that! It will only take a minute so please review! If I have done anything wrong please let me know. THANKYOU XXXXXXXXX

If anyone wants me to read their story and review it I will (as long as its harry potter!) or if anyone wants me to mention their story at the end of my next chapter I will (if you ask! Because I'm not psychic…sort of?)

Till next time…REVIEW…BLAH…BLAH…BLAH…you know the rest! TEHE…POKE! ;P


End file.
